


Just Let Me Calibrate That Heating Unit...

by Pestiset



Series: College Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: College AU, F/M, Implied Oral, college effect, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestiset/pseuds/Pestiset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Miranda spends the night at John's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Calibrate That Heating Unit...

John blinked a couple of times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The room was dark, no light peeked through the gap in his curtains where they never quite met in the middle. Fumbling for his phone, he tapped at the screen - far, far too early to be awake - he’d only gone to bed a couple of hours before. He could hear the soft patters and plops of snow falling, not something that normally woke him up. Rolling over with a muffled groan, his arm flopped into an empty space beside him. A space that had been occupied by his girlfriend when he’d fallen asleep. Rolling right across the bed, he reached off the edge and groped blindly into the darkness. He was just about satisfied that Miranda hadn’t fallen out of bed when he heard the toilet flush followed by rapid footsteps in the hall. The door to his bedroom opened and shut quietly and quickly, and then he was struck by a cold draft as the covers were pulled back and Miranda leapt into bed, burrowing under the blankets and right up against his chest.

 

“Your feet my dear,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “are freezing.”

“All of me is freezing,” was the muffled reply from against the hollow at the bottom of his neck. “How hard is it for you guys to leave the central heating on overnight when I’m staying? You know I hate the cold…”

John pulled the covers more securely around Miranda and rolled onto his back, pulling her into his side.

“Well, I did have it turned on, and then Garry decided the thermostat was playing up and needed calibrating. He didn’t get it finished before we had to go to practice, and he went out with Tali afterward. I wonder if they made it home?”

“His bedroom door was open. I doubt that he’s here.” Miranda nuzzled the tuft of hair poking out from the neck of his tee shirt.

He trailed a hand up her back and around the side of her neck. Gently lifting her chin, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn’t long before she was kissing him back, and long moments passed before they broke apart, Miranda running her hands through his hair, his hands tracing patterns over her bare skin.

“John.”

“Yes Miri?”

“When did you manage to undo my pajama top?”

He chuckled, and pulled her into another rapid kiss that made her heart pound and her hands fist in his hair.

“About the point you climbed on top of me. I didn’t hear any complaining.”

She was preparing to reply when his fingers slid higher, brushing over her breast and gently pinching her nipple. She dropped her forehead onto his shoulder with a moan.

“No, not complaining.”

Another chuckle, and she found herself on her back. John rested his chin on her sternum, she could faintly see the glint of light on his teeth as he grinned at her.

“There are multiple ways of warming up Miri,” he commented, hands sliding down her sides and hooking into the waist of her pants. “Care to explore some of them?”

“For that cheesy line I should say no,” she replied, lifting her hips to help him slide her pants off. “But you have me interested, and there’s nothing like physical activity to warm up…”

…

Garry fell through the door of the apartment, having had to take three attempts at getting his key in the lock. Dropping his coat on the floor of the lounge, he staggered into the kitchen and rummaged in the cupboard for a clean glass. For a Muslim, Tali did a lot of drinking. Still, her choice. He wasn’t going to fault her for it. … After knocking back a couple of ibuprofen and chugging a glass of water, he refilled the glass and set out on the perilous journey to his bed. Well, only perilous if he forgot there was a table in the hallway. And the half assembled model on the floor of his room. Collapsing onto his bed he stared at the ceiling, willing the room to stop spinning and his ears to stop roaring. A muffled noise from the next room caught his attention, and he listened intently before realising what it was. Burying his head beneath the pillow, he fell asleep trying to ignore the rhythmic thumping and soft moans coming from the room behind his head.

That afternoon, he would move his bed to another wall.


End file.
